1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows of buildings, and more particularly concerns apparatus for adjustably modifying the appearance of the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The appearance of windows, especially those of residential buildings is often an important factor in the overall outer appearance of a building, and may significantly enhance the decor of rooms. The number, shape and position of "panes" of glass in a window or window assembly influence its appearance. Each pane of glass is generally perceived as being separately bordered by framing, usually of wood molding construction. Although each pane may in fact be a separate piece of glass joined to adjacent panes by virtue of said framing, it has been known to simulate separate panes by attaching framing pieces to a single large integral pane of glass. One reason for such simulation is that it is generally less expensive to have a window constructed of a single pane rather than a multitude of panes. There is also some desirability in being able to vary the appearance of an existing window.
It is been earlier known that a variable window appearance can be produced with adjustably positionable molding strips that are secured against the interior surface of the window, said securement being achieved by virtue of holes or other holding means in the outer frame or casement of the window. Such installations, however, do not present the realistic appearance of separate panes held in place by wooden molding. Also, such earlier installations were lacking in versatility because of the fixed sites of securement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simulated window molding producing a realistic multi-pane appearance on a window.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simulated molding of the foregoing object which can be applied to both surfaces of a window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simulated molding of the aforesaid nature, capable of varied adjustability upon a window and easy removal to facilitate cleaning of the window.
It is yet another object of this invention to produce a simulated molding of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture and easy installation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.